


[podfic of] Untitled Frank/Gerard 2, by giddy_london

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] giddy-london's bartender!Frank / teacher!Gerard verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, professor!Gerard bartender!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Untitled Frank/Gerard 2 by giddy_londonA follow-up to the professor!Gerard bartender!Frank AU.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: [Podfic of] giddy-london's bartender!Frank / teacher!Gerard verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148360
Kudos: 3





	[podfic of] Untitled Frank/Gerard 2, by giddy_london

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Frank/Gerard Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755874) by giddy-london. 



To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Untitled%20Frank_Gerard%20\(Part%202\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [giddy-london](https://giddy-london.livejournal.com/profile) for writing this story. An ideal morning after for the boys. It was nice to see this version of these characters settle in a bit together. And I'm always a sucker for a schmoopy sketch. :) Please note, that I was unable to ascertain if giddy-london offers permission for transformative works. I have attempted to reach out to them via livejournal, but it seems like they've been inactive there since 2013, and I couldn't seem to find them elsewhere. If anyone has a better way to reach them to ask about permission to keep this podfic post up, I would appreciate it. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on May 6, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
